What is family for?
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot. While Apollo is walking in a rainy night, he suddenly discovers Trucy being beaten to a pulp! Can he rescue her from a traumatic evening? Can he be the big brother she needs?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ace attorney. I especially don't own Trucy and Apollo Justice, nor Phoenix Wright.**

**What is family for?**

* * *

Apollo Justice kept his head down, walking through the hammering rain as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. His horns of hair were swept down and glued to the right side of his forehead due to the fact that water was the only way to weaken the strength those twin thorns of hair shown.

He had his shoulders bunched and he was sure that he was getting a sore neck from looking down a bit of the time.

It was only three months after his best friend had died and he was still hurting from the whole thing. Clay was basically a brother to him and Apollo felt guilty that his dream of being a lawyer had been achieved whilst Clay's barely took flight before someone had done him in...

The 23 year old kept his saddened eyes down but he did feel a small smile creep across his face as he stopped walking and looked up at the nighttime sky above him, feeling the raindrops hit his face heavily as he took shelter just underneath a beaming lamppost which was providing a soft yet powerful light so he could see a bit of the world around him.

Apollo always loved this kind of weather but not for the reasons one would expect. He loved the feeling of the cold hitting his face, the sounds brushing in his eardrums. They were such peaceful sounds and he couldn't help but like it.

As a matter of fact, he would have been standing on the roof just to take in the rather depressing yet serene scenery.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, letting the rain hit his face as the pitter patters echoed in his ears and he could hear the water of the raindrops swishing around on the concrete he stood on.

However, he opened his eyes whenever he started to hear a more...unnatural sound collide with the more heavy-sounding raindrops.

Apollo listened carefully as he stood still, his body tensing whenever he tried to discern what the noise was. The sounds consisted in thumps and snaps as well as being mixed with some squeaky yelps of pain although they sounded rather faint compared to the former sounds.

The attorney in red frowned firmly and his eyes went as wide as saucers as he finally started to register what the sounds were.

It sounded like...kicking and punching.

Before he could even register what was happening, Apollo's legs kicked into high gear as they started to move on their own. He huffed and puffed as he ran, panic written all over his face as his horns of hair bounced back to life and swept against the air blowing from behind as the storm picked up.

He skidded to an abrupt halt as the sounds drew nearer and he hurriedly whipped his head about. He peered into the dark alley which was soggy and damp from the rainstorm and there was barely any light to enable him to see anything.

He didn't even know why he was out here to begin with. Perhaps it was to just be alone for awhile and be left with his thoughts? He didn't even know anymore, he didn't even care either. He just knew that he was needing some alone time right now.

But then...!

"P-Please, somebody help me!"

Apollo's face paled significantly.

He would recognise that voice anywhere. Although it was normally usually so cheery and optimistic, right now it was squeaky and it was threaded with a pained tone. It echoed through the air so much that it almost made the man's ears bleed from the pitch alone. He almost grimaced at how it echoed when carried through the freezing nighttime air as the world around him was barely visible as it had been covered with a layer of navy blue but it carried an ominous soaking wet air.

Regardless, his heart had leapt into his throat and he felt his chest tighten instantly when his mind had managed to process whose voice that was.

_Trucy?_

It was then that Apollo raced even faster, far faster then he had even sprinted before.

His face was laced with urgency and he found his lungs burning for oxygen as the raindrops pounded his face and back, giving him a right old lashing as he ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what was going on inside him but this strange instinct he never felt towards Trucy had activated and sparked a flame inside him.

The young magician who was also the daughter of his boss was a very special girl and he cared about nothing but her safety, nothing else mattered!

He ran through the labyrinth of a deep dark alley and when he finally found the scene, he could have sworn that he found that his eyes were hardening. His heart had come to a dead halt at what he saw in front of him and he could also feel his mind burning with many thoughts as they crossed through his mind.

Many dark figures were surrounding Trucy, kicking her over and over with what seemed to be dark smirks on their faces.

The poor girl was on the floor, her face tight with pain as she had a black eye and a cut lip. Her hair was a birds nest as her blue silk top hat with the ribbon was on the floor. She looked very fearful of her situation as she whimpered with her body otherwise limp as she was in the smallest ball she could muster.

There was also a crushed red box that had been knocked aside.

He didn't notice it much, though, his complete attention was on the poor girl being beaten to a pulp as she was on the ground being kicked over and over again. His mind was racing. Just what was Trucy doing out here at this hour? What were they doing to her?! Why was she being kicked in such a violent manner!?

Apollo, instincts controlling him alone, raced forwards and shoved the dark shadows aside with his teeth tightly grit and his fists clenched at his side as he carried a barrier between Trucy and the dark shadows who he assumed ambushed the poor magician.

Trucy didn't look up, probably mostly unconscious from the pain she was in. Apollo seriously hoped that she didn't have any broken ribs but from how brutal they were being, he wouldn't rule it out.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled, his Chords of steel coming into play as he narrowed his eyes at the figures.

The shadows only looked at Apollo shocked. It seemed that they weren't expecting anyone to race to the girl's rescue as this young man had so clearly answered her calls for help.

However they sneered at the young man who continued to snarl at the shadowed figures, their bodies cloaked in the darkness of the pitch black alleyway as they loomed over the girl's unconscious form with the man standing to her defence.

Apollo clenched his fists, getting ready to fight should he need to. He kept his back arched as he sneered at the shadowed folk and he didn't even care if the rain was still hammering down, still lashing him as he stood still and ready to defend his friend (and unknowing half sister).

The man narrowed his eyes a hint, telling them to back off right now or else face the consequences.

He wasn't going to let them raise a hand on Trucy because if they did, he would not hesitate to use force...

He growled as he pulled his fist back before he slammed it upwards in an uppercut, knocking one of the shady figures upwards into the air before he fell to the ground.

Apollo watched stiffly as the man suddenly scrambled out of the area, clearly cowards. They scattered from the alley faster then leaves being carried on an autumn wind.

Apollo gave a satisfied nod as well as a smirk as he folded his arms with pride.

He didn't know he even had that in him, he didn't know he could do that since he was always an awkward goof ball...in his own personal opinion that is.

He slowly turned to face Trucy who was still unconscious and he quickly knelt down, racing to her aid as he removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders despite that she was already wearing a cape.

"Trucy, can you hear me? Their gone..." He spoke softly, trying to remove all hints of anger from his voice as he reached and put a hand on his shoulder, but he was concerned when he felt that it was in an odd position.

A dislocated shoulder...great.

Trucy stirred just a fraction when she felt Apollo's shaking but she gave a pained groan as she slowly opened her eyes, her pools filling with tears although she noticeably cringed when one of the salty tears trailed down her swollen and bruised eye and cheek.

It appeared that she was at the very least very shaken up by what happened.

She looked to be very sore as she slowly lifted her head and tried to move but only for her to slump back to the floor in a useless heap. Trucy let out a weak whimper as she looked up at Apollo with tear-blurred vision and she even sniffled.

She let out a choked sob as she basically dived forwards and wrapped her arms around Apollo's chest, burying her face into his midsection.

Apollo was startled by the fact that Trucy was hugging him but he quickly collected himself and awkwardly stroked her head-full of long messy brown hair. He couldn't muster any comforting words to try and get her to stop crying like he knew she was as he felt her tears seep through his shirt and soak through his abdominal area.

He couldn't hold the fact that she was ruthlessly beaten against her.

"A-Apollo..." She murmured softly, sobbing heavily.

Apollo could still feel the rain hammering them and he quickly dragged his red jacket up from Trucy's shoulders and pulled it over the both of them, trying to create a crude but effective umbrella with this as he now only wore a white white with rolled up sleeves and a blue neck tie.

It managed to keep them out of the rain a bit while Apollo managed to turn the teen over while being as delicate as possible.

He put a hand on Trucy's head as he slowly tried to reassure her, all while he was seething inside. Just who would hurt a girl like Trucy!? Why would they do such a thing? But he was also a bit mad at her as that one important question remained unanswered: just what was she doing here?

Taking his hand off of the teen's back, Apollo asked in a gentle but slightly firm tone "Trucy, what in the world are you doing out here?"

He knew he should have been a bit more firm, knowing that those guys could have killed her, but he couldn't yell at her while she was so frightened. Trucy was probably traumatised by what those creeps had done to her and he just didn't want to make her go into a complete mental break down, he couldn't do that to her.

He watched as Trucy sorely sat herself up, cringing continuously in pain as she did, and Apollo felt an almost uncontrollable urge to cry upon seeing her face.

Trucy looked like she had been dragged through hell and back. Bruises covered her from head to toe and her cut lip was still bleeding, the bridge of her nose looked smashed and she had a seriously swollen black eye as well as a swollen cheek. She looked almost unrecognisable! The only thing telling Apollo that it was her was her eyes.

Looking away from her co-worker, Trucy spoke in a strained and painful tone that Apollo never wished to hear her speak in again since it sounded so broken.

"I...I knew that you were sad, I-I-I wanted to cheer you up...I wanted to bring you a present, P-Polly, I wanted to make you happy again! B-But they ambushed me and...and..."

Apollo actually now had to bite his lower lip to prevent tears from flowing as he kept his resolve strong. He didn't need to know everything else, it was all evident. Trucy would probably need some medical care as well as some therapy to help with her broken-heartedness.

He silenced her as he softly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her and enveloping in a tight hug as he allowed her to stop speaking and Trucy broke into tears as she begged, her voice squeaking "P-Please, don't let 'em hurt me, Polly!"

The man didn't know what to say. Trucy went out to make him happy, knowing he was saddened? He now couldn't help but shed a couple of tears of sympathy after hearing his half-sister say these words to him. He slowly rubbed her back in soothing circles whilst he could hear the pitter patter of the rain in the background.

Finally, through a tight throat, Apollo assured her "I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

Apollo continued to hold Trucy tight in his arms, allowing her to cry as she let out her pain. There was no doubt that she would need immediate medical attention but he knew she needed him there, he just couldn't bring himself to leave her and honestly...it felt nice to be needed by her. He felt happy as he knew she would be safe as long as she was surrounded by those who loved her.

Slowly, Apollo helped Trucy stand and she staggered on her own two feet unsteadily. She and Apollo looked at the present Trucy tried to bring him and found that it was actually a pocket watch that contained a family-ish portrait of everyone who worked in the Wright anything agency and they all wore smiles.

Of course, the glass casing was smashed but it was the thought that counted.

Apollo smiled at the broken pocket watch and let Trucy lean against a wall for support, looping his soaking wet jacket around his shoulder whilst he walked in the hammering rain to retrieve the broken watch. He knew Trucy wouldn't leave without it.

Picking it up, Apollo slowly stuffed it in his trouser pocket while doing the task gently as to not damage it any further. He even gathered Trucy's hat and popped it on his own head as to keep it safe for her and to try and gain a smile from her. Trucy did smile, but only a tad.

He went back to Trucy and let her lean against him for support, knowing that she couldn't walk on her own in this condition.

The red-wearing attorney even draped his red jacket over their heads as he helped her limp down the road, a phone in hand.

"C'mon, Truce, let's get you to the hospital and I'll buy you a hot chocolate, okay?" He offered, smiling in relief when he saw a look of genuine delight in Trucy's eyes when he made this suggestion.

He knew Trucy disliked doctors so when Phoenix would take her, he would always bribe her with a new prop or a treat or such. Apollo knew that Trucy deserved as much for her bravery tonight...

Trucy let out a slow nod with a grin, her enthusiasm coming back "Y-Yay! Thank you, Polly!"

Apollo was surprised. Even though Trucy looked battered and bruised and was hobbling as if every bone in her leg had been shattered, she was actually now acting as if nothing happened! Just how could Trucy cope with so much?

He helped Trucy along through the night and he pressed the phone to his ear, carrying the injured magician in his free arm as he proceeded to call Phoenix to come to the hospital as soon as possible.

As he tried to assure his genuinely worried boss, Apollo noticed that Trucy seemed to be in bucket loads of pain but was still trying to put on a smile for him. He was thankful to know her.

After hanging up on Phoenix, telling him to come to wake up and get to the hospital straight away to be there for his daughter, he looked at the injured magician and she smiled softly at him. It was good to know that Phoenix was a father who cared very much for his beloved little girl even though she wasn't his by blood, she needed all the care and support she could get right now.

"Thank you, Apollo..." She patted his shoulder with her dislocated-shoulder-hand and her eyes brightened up the rainy night "...for saving me from those jerks."

Apollo smiled back, awkwardly ruffling her hair with his hand that wasn't holding her up when he put his phone away "Well that's what family's for, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: This is NOT an ApolloXTrucy fanfic, this is simply a brother-sister fanfic! I hoped you guessed as much in the title. **

**I'm proud of how this had turned out, actually. It took awhile to do but I completed it now, I may even make a cover for it later on. I thought about what would happen if this happened to Trucy and Apollo being a big brother figure to her.**

**I think it would happen.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
